


Несуществование на двоих

by MarisMar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisMar/pseuds/MarisMar
Summary: Солдат попадается в руки Жнеца. И теперь их несуществование разделено на двоих.Текст написано по арту http://cs631121.vk.me/v631121009/3d4d7/PltRVxnUUdQ.jpgМне просто захотелось написать это, на художественную ценность не претендую.





	

Сначала Джек сопротивляется. Он не принимает это, ему кажется, никогда не примет. У Когтя не получится, сколько бы черной дряни не вливали ему в вены. Он Солдат и он может сопротивляется этому и еще многому, многому другому.

Но он не может сопротивляться Гейбу. Тот рядом каждую минуту, если и уходит, то Джек не помнит этого. От его воспоминаний вообще мало что осталось, только боль, выкручивающая его скованное тело, только чувство, будто он распадается и собирается вновь внутри своего саркофага.

Гейб везде. Его руки скользят по немногим оставшимся открытыми кусочкам кожи, царапают острыми когтями. Губы постоянно касаются закрытых, заклеенных век Джека облегчая пульсирующую под ними боль. Дымное тело Жнеца обнимает Джека.

Они будто змей и первый человек, соблазненный им. Запретный плод сорван, белые зубы вгрызаются в сладкую плоть, выпивают сок.

Джеку кажется, он падает.

Когда он открывает глаза – свои новые, зоркие алые глаза – он видит перед собой Гейба. Впервые за долгое время видит его без маски Жнеца. Раньше у его кожи не было этого серого оттенка, про себя отмечает Джек. И он стриг волосы коротко, не давая свободолюбивым, жестким вихрам отрасти. В красных, горящих адским огнем глазах, Джек видит себя. У него теперь тоже серая кожа и волосы отрасли сильнее обычного.

Джек больше не скован и распадается туманным облаком. Перестает существовать.

Продолжает существовать. Мир совсем другой, когда не смотришь на него глазами, не слышишь его ушами, не познаешь через запахи и осязание. Джек непременно исследует этот новый мир, но потом, сейчас он хочет другого - Гейба.

Он обнимает его облаком своего нового тела. Захватывает, поглощает. Проникает в каждую пору, хочет втиснуться между плотно сжатых губ, забить носоглотку, чтобы Райс больше не мог дышать.

Джек забыл, что им обоим больше не нужно дышать. Гейб рассыпается точно таким же туманом и теперь их несуществование разделено на двоих.

Они переплетаются туманными щупальцами, проникают друг в друга как никогда раньше, узнают друг друга по новой. Теперь у них все миссии на двоих. Оружие, боеприпасы, взрывчатка, убийства, смерти, черный песок вместо крови в их венах, все на двоих. Гейб рядом каждую минуту, если и уходит, то Джек не помнит этого. Иногда приходится уходить Джеку, но он об этом помнить не хочет.

Между миссиями они спят в одной постели. Просыпаются дымным облаком, в котором уже нет двух разных личностей, есть ДжекГейб-ГейбДжек-Рипер76-СолдатЖнец. Каждый раз мучительно разделяются, как сиамские близнецы. Это не секс, не близость, не сражение. Им больше не нужны разговоры, хотя иногда они говорят о чем-то, хриплыми привыкшими к молчанию голосами. Заканчивают друг за другом фразы.

Никто из них не испытывает неприятия от мысли, что они теперь просто орудие Когтя.  
Они убивают по приказу, не рассчитывая на награду или понимание, им так привычно. Джеку не нужна ни плата, ни награда, если в конце дня он может снова уснуть рядом с Гейбом, слиться с ним в одно.

Все его надежды и желания связаны лишь с тем моментом, когда они больше не смогут разделиться. Никогда.


End file.
